


My Boyfriend's Best friend

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sugawara Koushi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cop daichi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Drunk on wine coolers your boyfriend Sugawara asks if you'd be interested in a night with his best friend Daichi. Who are you to say no when he asks so sweetly.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 44





	My Boyfriend's Best friend

Sawamura Daichi was an interesting man, stern yet approachable; someone whose presence really commanded authority. But what was more interesting was his friendship with Sugawara Kōshi. For the most part, they complemented each other well, getting along like two peas in a pod despite their jarring difference in personality. Sugawara, ever the free spirit was tender and soft behind a charming exterior, but Daichi was stiff and a bit uptight, he wasn’t one to bend the rules or step outside of his comfort zone. Surely that was why their friendship was so strong, because they balanced the other out.

Or maybe the observations you previously had made were just a crock of shit.

Because Daichi, your boyfriend’s best friend, someone who’s always intimidated, became almost a stranger to you when in the four walls of the bedroom. It was Sugawara’s idea, you were both buzzed on some shitty wine coolers your friends had left at your place when he asked if he could invite his friend over for an evening. You trusted them well enough and the idea of being with both of them in that way sent your heart racing. But it was more than a surprise that everything that made Daichi such a presence in any room he walked in, melted away the second you offered your body to him.

His hands trembled as he gently tugged your shirt over your head. You knew he wasn’t a virgin and heard first hand how much of a good lay he was. So you wondered why heat radiated off his cheeks as he fumbled around with you. Sugawara always did say you made him nervous. 

“You can touch her you know,” Sugawara whispers, his lips pressed against the nape of your neck, “She doesn’t bite.”

Letting your head loll against his shoulder you chuckled, “Unless you want me too,” Daichi gulped averting his gaze away from you, “Just kidding, but seriously Daichi you can tell us what you want. We’ll do anything.”

Sugawara nodded behind you, reaching past you to cup Daichi’s cheek. He leaned into his touch, his larger hand engulfing Sugawara’s slender fingers. 

“We’ll be gentle with you. Promise.”

Grabbing onto Daichi’s forearm you smiled at him, “Kōshi’s really good at being gentle and taking things nice and slow.”

“Thanks,” Daichi said, resting his free hand on your thigh, “This is my first time doing something like this you know. And you’re both just so fucking pretty.”

Sharing a quick look with your boyfriend, your smile widened. Daichi would be the death of you if he continued being as sweet as he was.

“You’re quite the gem yourself Daichi.”

Sugawara made a sound of affirmation as he leaned in close, his lips ghosting over Daichi’s. And he was all too eager to bridge the gap between them, his lips hungrily over take Sugawara’s as a desperate heat filled the two. The kiss almost felt too intimate to watch, years of pent up need exploding as they indulge in the feeling of the other. You wonder if this was how he felt when he watched the two of you kiss.

Daichi looked almost dazed when he pulled away from Sugawara, his bottom lip puffy from being tugged on. A hand made its way up the back of your neck, pushing you closer to Daichi’s face.

“Your turn,” Sugawara murmured against the shell of your ear, “Show him what I taught you ‘kay?”

Wrapping your arms around Daichi’s neck you shuffled closer to him. His touch was electrifying, exciting a part of you that you didn’t know you had. Perhaps this was what drove your boyfriend, the feather-light and delicate touches across the soft skin of one's belly, each soft moan swallowed by one's lip further fueling a growing desire to see your paramore utterly ruined beneath you. And that's all you wanted to do to Daichi, to have him in a desperate state of need for you. Usually, you were more than content to let Sugawara take the lead, trusting him to make you feel good but tonight you weren’t sure if you wanted that.

He melts into you, the space between the two of you near nonexistent. You steal his breath as Sugawara’s lips dance across your neck and shoulders, fingers mingling with Daichi’s as they both feel every inch of your torso. Nips and bites drew pleased sighs from you and you tried not to melt in the spot from all the attention. And like a moth drawn to a flame you pull him in deeper and deeper until the air in your lungs were stolen and all the was left were the two men you were sandwiched between.

If Daichi had been dazed before he was utterly enraptured now, hands snaking up the unclip your bra. Sugawara slipped the straps down your shoulders, keeping your tightly pressed against his chest. You could feel how hard he was against your ass and didn’t miss the discrete way he rolled his hips into you. 

“Wow,” Daichi all but whistled, his eyes taking in the sight of you, “Your tits, they’re nice.”

Sugawara chuckled and Daichi seemed to have regretted those words the second they left his mouth. But you didn’t mind. Biting your lip in a coy manner you giggled, “Aren’t they?” grabbing his hand you brought it to your chest, “Wanna touch ‘em?”

His calloused palms cupped your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers, seemingly testing the waters. His tongue flicked out, tentatively licking the hardened bud before he completely engulfed your tit. Your back arched as much as it could, nails biting into his shoulders.

“She must really like that,” Sugawara said, running his fingers through Daichi’s hair, “She’s soaking through my jeans.”

A needy moan cuts through the retort resting on your tongue, “S-shut up Kōshi,” you whine but all he does is bite down harder on your shoulder, “Stop trying to embarrass me in front of your friend.”

His hand wrapped around your neck, tilting your head backwards so your eyes would catch his. He was gonna call you a brat, chastise you for getting all pouty over a little teasing. Daichi’s warm brown eyes glide up to meet yours.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he smiled, “Means I’m doing something right. You feel good pretty girl?”

Before you can answer, Sugawara interjects with a devilish grin, “Right you are, hm, ‘cause you’re our good boy?” you stifled the giggles that threatened to escape as you took in Daichi’s flustered reaction. He was so cute without even trying, “But I think you could put that pretty mouth of yours to use elsewhere.”

“Do you mean?” you asked, a hopeful glint sparkling in your eyes.

Daichi looks between the two of you, trying to decipher this half-spoken conversation.

“Mhm.”

Curling your fingers into the collar of his shirt you pulled Daichi close, your noses brushing against each other, “How do you feel about making me cum in your mouth?” he gulps, adam’s apple bobbing against the tender skin of his throat, “Wanna use your tongue on me?”

“More than anything,” he looked almost entranced, sweat dripping past his hairline, “Can I?”

Slipping out from between the two your feet landed on the cool hardwood floor. Sugawara’s eyes were dark, pupils so dilated that the sweet brown you were used to gazing into were masked. Daichi’s sweet disposition brings out a newfound hunger within him. 

Sugawara ran his knuckles down Daichi’s cheek, “Of course you may.”

Slowly untying the string of your sweatpants you did your best to give them a show. Their eyes never left your form, each slow movement captured by them, you could feel them watching you even with your back turned. But excitement thrummed through your veins and you just wanted to kick your pants off and toss them away. A heat settles over your skin bringing with it an aching need you so desperately want filled. Turning back to the bed you find your boyfriend resting against the headboard legs spread for you to sit between. Daichi was kneeled across from him, his shirt now gone, exposing some fresh bite marks on his chest. Sugawara worked fast.

Settling between his thighs you watched Daichi with careful eyes. But he didn’t surge forward like a man starved but rather he patiently awaited your instruction. 

Your lip curled upwards as you spread your legs, “Nervous baby?”

“No, never,” he licked his lips, “You just look so good splayed out for me, had to take a second to take it all in.”

“Heh, maybe you should take a picture~”

Your boyfriend made a sound of surprise, “Oh? You wanna give him a little souvenir?” you nodded fighting the urge to let your hands travel south, “Don’t forget to send it to me.”

Daichi looked more than excited to grab his phone off the bedside table, capturing the image of you. Sugawara was more than excited to grab your tits and stick his tongue out as he posed for his friend. Your breath hitched when Daichi finally settled between your legs, Sugawara’s fingers digging into the meat of your thighs to keep you from crushing Daichi’s head. 

The first flick of his tongue was timid, experimental really as he tasted you. The next was bolder, his tongue dragging up your folds, brushing against your clit. But what drew a breathy moan from you was the vibrations from Daichi’s own pleasured groans right into your pussy.

“She tastes like a fucking dream doesn’t she?” Sugawara cooed, “So fucking perfect.”

He tugged harshly at your nipples, intently watching the scene before him. He hummed into you, nodding as he lapped at your cunt, hand pressing against your pelvis. Your fingers grip at Daichi’s hair, tugging him closer as you attempted to grind against his mouth. But your endeavour was fruitless, you could hardly move with Sugawara’s vice grip. Your head dropped back as Daichi wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking the sensitive bud. It truly hadn’t been that long since you’d last been intimate but there was something about Daichi that had you so worked up, heart fluttering in excitement. He pushed a thick finger into your sopping hole, sweet sounds being pulled from your chest as he earnestly lapped up your juices.

“Su-such a good boy,” you sigh, “C’mon...fuck… make me cum Daichi.”

Waves of pleasure course through you, leaving a tingly feeling zipping across your skin. A second finger was added but it wasn’t enough for you. You wanted to be filled to the brim with his cock and the thought alone drew a frustrated whine from you. Sweat rolled down your body, thoughts slipping from your mind as you tugged his hair.

“Gentle baby, pull too hard and you’ll give him a bald spot.”

Your boyfriend's soft voice travelled to your ears, using his own hands to loosen your grip.

“That wouldn’t be very nice would it?”

Your voice breaks as you shake your head, “No.”

You’re so close you can’t help but whimper pathetically at Daichi’s ministrations, obscene squelching sounds growing with the red hot feeling that threatened to burst from within you. You’re cruel to Suga, your nails digging into his forearms, trembling as you came. Your hips twisted side to side, cum gushing across Daichi’s mouth as you whined for more. And he tried to give you that, his fingertips just barely brushing that spongey spot inside you in an effort to please your insatiable need. With a shaky breath, you slumped against Suga, petting Daichi’s head in the hope to soothe his scalp.

“Baby,” Suga called, bringing your attention back to him, “Daichi did such a good job... you think he deserves a reward?”

Looking up at him you bat your lashes “Wan’ him inside me,” grabbing his hand you bring his palm up to your lips, “For him to fill me up nicely, and I want it right now.”

The unspoken words that passed between the two friends made your heart jump. They exchanged glances and smug smiles while you laid between them.

“If that's what you want,” Daichi dragged his thumb down your lip, “I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

You bit back a snarky chuckle, “You’ve got it all wrong sweet boy, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Kneeling on the bed you pushed him down by the shoulders so he was laying on his back. You loomed over him, legs caging him in. 

“Well, this is quite the turn of events,” Suga’s tone was chipper, his hands palming his straining bulge as he watched the two of you. Just as he was about to settle into the desk chair Daichi reached out to him.

“Where are you going?”

Suga pointed to the chair, brows raised as his curiosity piques. 

“You could stay here,” he offered, a watery smile marring his face, “I could make you feel good too.”

Leaning against Daichi’s chest you pressed your lips against his ear, “If this is what you really want I wanna let you in on a little secret,” tracing your fingers across his skin you hummed, “You know that cute mole on his hip? Well, he goes totally crazy when you kiss, thinks it’s just about the hottest thing you can do.”

Popping up you slinked off the bed.

“I’ll let you two talk about Daichi’s proposal.”

Slipping away you went to ransack Daichi’s knapsack in search of something that had grabbed your attention the first time you saw it. Cool metal pressed into the palm of your hand as you headed back to the bedroom. With your hands hidden behind your back, you peeked into the room. The two seemed to have come to some conclusion given the fact that they were tangled up together. The floorboard creaked underneath your foot, drawing their attention back to you.

Holding up your hand you let the handcuffs dangle as you watched them shine in the light, “You got the keys to these right?”

Suga’s face lit up but Daichi shot up in surprise.

“I don’t think that's a good idea.”  
“Why?” you asked with a tilt of your head, “Is your dick gonna get hard every time you see them?”

Suga’s hand travelled down the expanse of Daichi’s body, his palm rubbing his cock through the thick material of his jeans. He let out a sigh of relief, rationality slipping away as he was granted the attention he had been craving.

“Maybe…”

Unlocking the cuffs you raised a brow to him, “Whaddaya say? Can we?”

He nodded, a heavy flush settling over his body as he let you cross his arms over his chest. You left the cuffs fairly loose, you knew he had work tomorrow and sore wrists would be quite the nuisance. Swinging your leg over his hips you settled over his pelvis, greedy fingers tugged at his belt and zipper. His clothing was pushed down just enough to free his cock, not caring if they got soiled in the process. At the head of the bed, Sugawara had already slipped out of his sweats and briefs and was now fisting his cock just above Daichi’s mouth.

Sliding your slick pussy across his engorged cock you revelled in his sweet, needy sounds. You were willing to place your own need aside to ruin Daichi, to have him begging for you.

“Sweet boy,” Suga murmured, “Can you open your mouth for me?”

Daichi complied, tongue lolling out of his parted lips. Suga was gentle, slowly pushing his dick into his mouth, “That's it baby… take me nice and slow okay.”

The breathy sighs that slipped from your boyfriend's lips was music to your ears and you couldn’t possibly hold out any longer. Daichi shiver as you wrapped your hand around his cock, giving it a few timid pumps as you hovered over him, sinking down little by little. Your walls spasmed around his length, unused to such a stretch. 

You gasped once you were fully seated, the air leaving your lungs.

“Shit,” Suga cursed, “You alright honey?”

You nodded, eyes screwed shut, “I’m fine. He’s just so fucking big.”

Rocking your hips back and forth you tried to ignore the burning sensation. He just felt too good. You needed him and you needed him now. Leaning forward you dug your hand into the mattress below you, the sheets fisted between your knuckles. The two pairs of eyes that laid across your body seared into your skin, doing their best to keep them from missing any expression that fell upon your face.

Syrupy sighs erupted from your lips, the muscles of your thighs straining. But you were so close, your previous orgasm making you extra sensitive to the touch. It was Suga that tipped over the edge first, a loud groan ripping from his chest as he spilled thick ropes of cum across Daichi’s chin and chest. Daichi followed soon after, grunts and groans escaping him as he spilled into you. The sight paired with the way Daichi’s bulbous cock head pressed against that spongey spot had you feeling dizzy, head spinning as electricity zipped through you. 

“Fuck… you’re so good!”

Tears bit at the corners of your eyes as you came. You felt impossibly hot, legs so close to giving out as your hips jerked. But you didn’t stop rocking against him, too caught up in the way your clit rubbed against his pelvis. It wasn’t until Sugawara’s warm hands held your waist that your growing fatigue caught up to you.

“Easy baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple, “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

His words barely registered with you as you flopped against Daichi’s chest, his softening cock still locked in your cunts vice grip. Dragging your index finger across his chin you scooped up some of Sugawara’s cum, “I’m fine Kōshi,” your mouth wrapped around your finger, eyes rolling to the back of your skull at the taste, “In fact, I’m more than ready to go again.”

Cradling Daichi’s face you smiled at him, “What about you honey?”

“I think I can go again.”

“Good,” you turned back to your boyfriend with a devilish grin, “Because I want both of you in me, right fucking now~”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, happy holidays !! oops i wrote porn for the holidays, anyways hope you have a safe holiday season and hope you enjoyed! if you enjoyed this check out my [Tumblr !](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com) for other things I've been working on.


End file.
